Iris Freyja
Iris Freyja (イリス・フレイア, Irisu Fureia) is one of the main female characters in the Unlimited Fafnir series. She is a D, Student No 7 of Brynhildr Class and a member of the Counter-Dragon Squad. Appearance Yuu describes Iris as a pretty, young girl with fair skin, a large bust and pink eyes. She has extremely long, silver hair, which are usually accessorize with a ribbon. She is usually clad in Midgard Academy's standard female uniform. Her dragon mark is located on her upper left abdomen, which turned blue after becoming one of Yuu's mates. Personality Iris is portrayed as a clumsy and air headed person, evident by the fact that she often forgets to wear panties and tends to lose her swimsuit whenever she swims. She can also be somewhat childish at times and a little slow on the uptake. However, Iris is also a very strong-willed person, having joined Midgard of her own volition after awakening as a D due to her belief that she had to step forward and fight the dragons. She can also be quite persistent, as she refused to give up on attacking 'White' Leviathan, even though the situation was almost hopeless. She is also very open-hearted, being able to easily socialize even with 'Black' Vritra, despite the fact that Vritra was a Dragon and, therefore, an enemy. Iris can also be quite bold when displaying her affection for Yuu Mononobe (examples of this include Iris entering the bath alongside him or undressing in front of him), but can get embarrassed as well. Background Not much is known about Iris' background, other than the fact that one year before the events of the series, while she was vacationing with her parents, 'White' Leviathan sank the ship they were on. This accident resulted in the death of Iris' parents and her awakening as a D. Following this incident, Iris exposed herself as a D and was sent to Midgard, where she was placed in the Brynhildr Class. Plot Dragon's Eden Iris was introduced for the first time in Volume 1, when she was seen naked by Yuu Mononobe while she was searching for her lost swimsuit. In her panic, she tried to attack him, only to be blasted away by her own power and sink to the sea unconscious. When she came to, she was flustered upon noticing that Yuu was pinning her down, but calmed down when he explained that he was a NIFL soldier and that he was transferred to Midgard. Their conversation was interrupted by Mitsuki Mononobe, who escorted Yuu away. During Brynhildr Class' introduction to Yuu, Iris apologized for calling him molester and pervert, while also stating that she no longer minded that he saw her naked or pushed her down, much to Yuu's dismay, since it caused a huge misunderstanding. When Brynhildr Class assembled for practice, Iris volunteered to go first, only to be blown away by causing another explosion and falling unconscious. Iris came to in the infirmary, with Yuu by her side, who admonished her for her attitude. Iris proceeded to explain to Yuu her reasons for wanting to join the Counter-Dragon Squad and was touched when he offered to train together with her. During the selection test for the Counter-Dragon Squad, Iris surprised everyone by using her trend of making every transmutation result in an explosion as an offensive weapon (something which was proposed by Yuu) to destroy the target diamond, passing the test. Later on, Iris called Yuu to the beach, thanking him and asking him why he had done so much for her. Upon hearing Yuu's answer that it was because she reminded him of the past Mitsuki, Iris was slightly disappointed, but was not discouraged. Although she tried to ask him to become his friend, they were interrupted by an alert announcing 'White' Leviathan's approach, while at the same time, Iris felt a sharp pain in her abdominal area. The next day, Iris was absent from class and was discovered by Yuu on the school rooftop. Although reluctant at first, Iris showed her dragon mark, which had changed color, to him. While Iris was distraught over the fact that she might harm everyone if she turned into a Dragon, she was reassured by Yuu, who promised to kill her if it came down to it. While Yuu was guarding her, Iris tried to thank him in several stimulating ways, such as attempting to show him her panties or scrubbing his back, much to his embarrassment. When Leviathan penetrated the first defensive lines, Iris was made to follow Yuu after Haruka Shinomiya called for him. She then accompanied Yuu when the latter set out to deal with the NIFL troops that had been sent to kill Iris. After this crisis was dealt with and Yuu settled things with Mitsuki through a 'duel', Iris used her explosion power to attack Leviathan. Although she was unable to inflict any major damage, she refused to give up and kept on attacking. The situation seemed hopeless, but Yuu turned things around by borrowing dark matter from Iris to construct an Anti-Dragon Armament, destroying Leviathan with the help of the Counter-Dragon Squad. In the aftermath of the battle, Iris called Yuu to the beach and asked him to be his friend. When Yuu replied that he already thought of them as friends, Iris kissed him as a sign of her gratitude for everything he had done for her. Scarlet Innocent During Brynhildr Class' conversation about 'Red' Basilisk's approach in Volume 2, Iris was surprised when she found out from Yuu that there were Ds who used their powers to cause harm. When Tear Lightning was brought in Brynhildr Class, Iris immediately displayed an antagonistic behavior towards her due to Tear's clingy attitude towards Yuu. After Tear's Fictional Armament went berserk, Iris also aided the rest of Brynhildr Class in subduing the rampaging Tear. Iris also took part in the Class' beach party, playing together with Tear. When Hekatonkheir appeared in Midgard, Iris joined Yuu, Mitsuki, Firill Crest and Ren Miyazawa in attacking the Dragon, but failed to inflict any lasting damage due to its regeneration abilities. Upon the convergence of the entirety of the Counter-Dragon Squad in Yuu, Tear and Lisa's position, Iris joined the rest of her classmates in repelling Hekatonkheir's attacks. Thanks to Yuu's newly acquired anti-gravity, Iris and the rest were able to push Hekatonkheir towards the sea, where Yuu finished it off with an Anti-Dragon Armament. In the aftermath of the battle, Iris visited Yuu in the infirmary, where she got into an argument with Tear over the latter's declaration that she would become his wife. Their quarrel was interrupted by the arrival of the rest of their classmates, with the two of them being sent out by Mitsuki shortly afterwards. Crimson Catastrophe In Volume 3, Iris was one of the members chosen for the anti-Basilisk operation and joined the rest of her classmates in the ship that would transport them to the chosen battlefield, a volcanic island. While discussing with Yuu, Iris assured him that, despite what happened in the past, she had no problem traveling by ship. She then proceeded to invite him to her cabin, but their conversation was interrupted by Tear, who dragged Yuu away. Upon arriving at the island, Iris joined her classmates in visiting its hot springs, but their bath was interrupted by an emergency call announcing that NIFL would begin their operation the next day. After the failure of NIFL's operation, Iris started training alongside her classmates in preparation for Midgard's operation, improving her aim with her explosion power. Iris was surprised when Yuu visited her room later on, but was quite happy. When Yuu tried to express his feelings for her, Iris cut him off, stating that they had to focus on the operation first. Following the failure of Midgard's attempts to destroy Basilisk, Iris used her mithril explosions to cover their retreat. During the argument between Mitsuki and Lisa due to the former's insistence to descend along with Mistilteinn, Iris volunteered to be part of the descent team along with the rest of her classmates. During the operation, Iris used her explosion to blind Basilisk and lent her dark matter to Yuu so that he could construct an Anti-Dragon Armament. The operation was a success and Basilisk was destroyed. In the aftermath of the battle, Iris was approached by Yuu, who revealed everything about his contract with 'Green' Yggdrasil and the loss of his memories, along with his feelings for her and Mitsuki. Iris responded by saying that she was happy that the current Yuu loved her and promised to help him retrieve his memories, but was curious as to why Yuu trusted Yggdrasil, since he was technically their enemy. Powers and Abilities Dark Matter Generation: Like every D, Iris can generate and manipulate dark matter. However, any transmutation that Iris attempts always ends up in an explosion, even the transmutation of mithril, which is theoretically impossible to explode. Thanks to Yuu's help, Iris was able to utilize this trait as a powerful offensive weapon, with her high-level spatial awareness granting her great precision when targeting something with her explosion. * Caduceus: Iris' Fictional Armament, which takes the form of a long, silver staff. When channeling her Catastrophe through it, the staff turns red and is named Caduceus Catastrophe. ** Holy Silver, Explode: By transmuting mithril, Iris can generate an explosion with power equivalent to that of a mithril grenade at long distances. The explosions were capable of penetrating Leviathan's repulsive field and even caused great damage to Basilisk. **'Caduceus Catastrophe': After Basilisk's defeat, Iris inherited its Authority, Code Fünf. When she uses Catastrophe, her staff turns red and enables her to fire red beams which can weather down objects as if two thousand years have passed in an instant. Unlike Yuu and Mitsuki, Iris can channel her Catastrophe directly without having to transmute it from dark matter and in a scale that surpasses Basilisk's power. However, Iris' body started changing into that of a dragon the more she used Catastrophe. During the battle against Kraken Zwei, Iris' body further dragonified because of her desire for more power and she displayed the power to fire the enhanced version of Catastrophe from a third eye generated on her staff, as well as the normal form from her eyes. However, after being selected by Yuu Mononobe as a mate and turning into the same kind as him, the changes on Iris' body were reversed and she now requires dark matter transmutation in order to generate Catastrophe. *'Biogenic Transmutation': In Volume 8, Iris performed biogenic transmutation to generate a third eye on the tip of her staff in order to fire the enhanced version of Catastrophe. It is unknown if this power still remains after she transformed into the same kind as Yuu Mononobe. Relationships 'Yuu Mononobe' During their first meeting, Iris thought of Yuu as a pervert and molester due to the peculiar situation they got caught up in. Eventually, she warmed up to him, especially after Yuu helped her train and master her explosion power. After he saved her from both NIFL's troops and Leviathan, Iris fell in love with Yuu, kissing him on the lips as a sign of thanks. They both confirmed their feelings for one another in Volume 3, but put their relationship on hold because of Yuu's uncertainty about his feelings for Mitsuki due to his memory loss. Despite the fact that she was in pain about this, Iris continued to support Yuu, promising to find a way to retrieve his memories and even trying to pull back so that Yuu and Mitsuki could be together. Although they both care very much for each other, the nature of their relationship remains uncertain after Yuu marked the entirety of Brynhildr Class and Kili as his mates. 'Tear Lightning' Iris tends to often get into arguments with Tear, with the usual reason being who gets to be closer to Yuu. Despite that, the two girls' relationship is that of good friends most of the time. Trivia *Caduceus is the name of the staff used by the god Hermes in Greek Mythology. *Iris' surname originates from Freyja, goddess of beauty and love in Norse Mythology. *In the anime, Iris was able to use her explosion without training, whereas in the light novel, she had to undergo special training alongside Yuu in order to master its use. *Yuu has theorized that Iris' explosions are a result of her using her power incorrectly (much like how machines break down if used in the wrong way), speculating that she might be capable of something amazing if she could properly use her powers. *Iris' seat in the classroom, on the back row next to the window, used to belong to Haruka Shinomiya back when she was a student. Category:Characters Category:Females